Modular shelving systems are known in the art for storing and supporting items and products of all types. Modular shelving provides a customer with the flexibility to assemble or build shelving unit configurations according to the customer's desires and needs.
Known modular shelving assemblies have certain disadvantages, including complex and time-consuming assembly. An assortment of components may also be required, which may be heavy or unwieldy. Additionally, once assembled, such shelving systems are difficult and time consuming to disassemble and modify, which may be required as the needs of the customer change. Furthermore, the known modular shelving systems may also lack the durability and rigidness of preassembled shelving systems.
There is a continuing need for a modular shelving system that is durable and rigid, yet is easy to assemble with a minimal amount of components.